Quirks
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Kaiba contemplates the trouble about people's quirks.  What does that lead to?  SxS, as always.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored, and decided to write something. This is what happened.

* * *

Quirks.

I've found that every one has them. Even me.

I've also found that, generally, most other people's quirks tend to annoy me.

Not every one's mind you. Some people are quite good at keeping them hidden. I respect those people, because they understand that quirks are things meant to be kept to yourself. Take my own quirk for example. I tap the inside of my shoes with my toes. I don't even move my whole foot, so no one can see it. And the tapping is so quiet that no one can hear it. Simple. Why can't every one else do that?

It's not so much that the sound or movement of whatever the quirk is annoys me, though a lot of the time they still do. It's simply…when you know the quirk of that person, you suddenly expect it. Take, for example, Joey Wheeler. The poor, I mean that quite literally, boy's accent is his terrible quirk. Every time a word comes out of his mouth it's butchered and there's a proper English speaker who dies every time he says 'chu'. I feel like cringing whenever I'm around him.

But, if suddenly Joey were to stop speaking that way that would mean something was wrong. Something in him had changed and then he wouldn't be the Joey Wheeler I despise so much. And that quirk I had grown accustomed to was suddenly missing in my life, leaving this big gaping whole, leaving me wanting.

That was the case with his younger sister.

It was several years after I met Serenity that I figured her quirk out. I couldn't believe I was so blind to it before, however. Because much like her brother's it draws much attention.

She plays piano. Quite well when there's actually one under her. But even when there isn't her fingers are fluttering away in the air. Or on the table, or any other solid object nearby, like her leg, or mine on occasion (though I don't think she ever realized she had done it). Of course, whenever she did it on a solid object tapping could be heard. And not tapping like mine. Loud tapping. Annoying tapping. Constantly. It was like a symphony in her head directed down to her fingers.

I prayed often for her to be standing so her fluttering fingers could just play the air, in silence. Now I pray for it to return…

I suddenly have this acute awareness of just how quiet it is. I keep trying to improvise, tapping a free hand on my desk, or lightly hitting my foot against one of the drawers. But it wasn't the graceful kind of tapping her's was. Mine seems so…brutish. Unrehersed. Hers has a definable feeling behind it, I could almost heat the music myself.

I listen as silence pulsates around my office.

Stupid quirks.

When was she getting back from that stupid vacation again? She said two weeks…and she left this morning…

I really do hate quirks.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, this was only getting worse. Worse and worse, every day. I couldn't concentrate any more. I even bought a metronome in an attempt to make more graceful 'tappings'. It didn't work either. I close my eyes and run my hands through my hair. When she gets back I'm going to have to tell her she isn't taking any more vacation time. Ever.

Of course…that might lead down a road I'm really not comfortable traveling at the moment.

Telling her that she can't leave again would make her ask me why. And since I am an honest man I would be forced to tell her it was because I couldn't concentrate without her little quirk.

Then she would ask why, since I always complained about it before. And I would say that I missed it and when it's gone I couldn't think straight…That would of course mean that I missed her. Which I do…But I shouldn't.

She is my employee. I am her boss. I should be able to function without her around. Without missing her…and her smile, and her laugh, and her gorgeous hazel eyes. I can't though.

And tell her that her vacations are now denied would lead to those being admitted. And that would just be one awkward conversation.

So I guess for now I'll just have to deal with her being gone. And allowing her to keep the other week remaining from her vacation time. For now that is…

I have to stop thinking about her! She's just a secretary! God…I mean…I've had plenty of secretaries before. What makes her so special?

The fact that she is exceptionally good at her job? That my schedule has never been so organized by duties and documents never so clear and…well…organized? That I've considered multiple times moving her to a more prestigious and better paying position because of her qualifications in that field but talked myself out of it because I _wanted_ her around me?

Ok so maybe those things make her a little bit special.

But I wouldn't say anything like that to her.

I'm her boss. She is my employee. Human Resources, not to mention the media, would have a field day if something so scandalous actually happened.

Perhaps I'll just fire her.

That might work.

'Dear Serenity Wheeler,

Your time at Kaiba Corp has been efficient. You have excelled at every task I have given you, and gone beyond my expectations as an employee. I have come to realize that you are somewhat more dear to me then the average person and wish to fire you so that we may start a relationship. I will put in your resignation and pick you up at 8.

Sincerely, Seto Kaiba.'

Yeah. That'll go over real well. She'll just love losing her job.

What am I going to do?

Why is it so quiet in here?


	3. Chapter 3

Two more days. Thank whatever supreme power out there that she's back in two days. I don't know how much more of this I can take. People are starting to notice it's bother me as well. I don't know what I'm going to do, other then lock myself up in my office. See, typically my door is left open, which is how I hear her tapping in the first place.

But now that people can just see how unproductive I am without her around I'm going to have to hide myself.

I'm still trying to figure out what I can do about this problem.

I can't fire her. That will ruin any chance I have, even if it is because I want to date her.

I can't just date her. I mean…that would be awkward.

I can't listen to her tappings any more. And yes, I realize that right now I can't work without them.

Perhaps I need to go cold turkey. Yes. I'll keep my door closed from now on. She can still keep her job and I can regain my sanity. Cut the addiction off at the source. That's what they say right?

Ha! My clever mind. I astound even my-

Is that tinkering I hear outside my door?

Is there a chance that she could have come back early? Perhaps she missed me as well. What am I thinking? I'm unbearable. I grunted a welcome when a knock came on my door, and I stopped when I saw Serenity slip into my office.

"Doors closed? Don't tell me you're brooding again Mr. Kaiba." She said, holding a small bag in her hand. "I worked so very hard to get you to keep it open to." She said to me so kindly that I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I couldn't concentrate with the woman filling in for you." I said lightly and stood to give Serenity a nice hand shake. "Enjoy your vacation? You still have the rest of the day off you know." The next two actually. But I won't remind you of that.

"It was amazing. Mai got sick though, so we came back a few days early." She said, setting the bag on my desk. I noticed that right away her fingers began their dance in the air. I wished that they would be on the desk so I could hear the familiar sounds, but I kept my mouth shut. "I got something for you." She said, nudging the back closer to me.

I smiled a bit and then took a hold of it lightly. I peered into the bag, wondering what on earth she would get for me. She's gotten me gift for my birthday and Christmas for the past four years, and each gift is perfect. It's rare for her to get something from a vacation of hers.

I pulled back the paper and reached in to retrieve a small figurine. Oddly enough, it was of a dolphin. I didn't care much for the mammals, but they were Serenity's favorite. Why on earth would she give it to me. I looked up inquisitively, but still pleased that she would think of me.

"So you'll remember me." Serenity said to me kindly.

I suddenly frowned. "You're not going any where are you?" I asked, looking at her accusingly.

Serenity smiled at me knowingly. "No. Just for when I'm not around." She said lightly. Her hands rested on my desk and suddenly the longed for taps returned. I recognized the beats from one of Mozart's pieces. I suddenly felt my mind focus once again. "I'll see what went wrong while I was gone." She said jestingly. She turned and walked out of my office, and opened the door.

"Let's leave this open now shall we?" She asked, smirking at me kindly. I nodded and watched her sit at her desk. There was a moment of silence and then there it was again.

I smiled, leaned back against my chair and sighed contently.

I love quirks.

* * *

And that's it folks. ^.^ Short, sweet, and to the point as they say. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^.^ Please leave any comments you want, I love reading anything you guys send me. 3


End file.
